


Conscious Choises

by Laikin394



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikin394/pseuds/Laikin394
Summary: A scene filler - what goes on in Claude's hands while contracting Sebastian for Ciel's soul.





	Conscious Choises

"My young master is exquisite," Sebastian declares, jerking his head to flip his hair back. A thin lock falls back in place between his eyes a moment after. What a ridiculously disheveled look for a creature that prides himself in his aesthetics. "He is perfection in itself."

" _And that is why you took his right eye, to enhance his beauty?"_ The remark dances on the tip of the Claude's tongue, but he restrains himself. Let the youth have his say. He sounds more and more haughty with each word, all but smacking his lips as he praises the little Earl of Phantomhive. Claude leans forward, tightening his lips to hide a smirk.

"He is a refined nobleman of the purest bloodline," Sebastian frowns and crosses his arms over his chest when his words elicit no response. "And I groomed his soul to be ideal." Sebastian's eyes flash scarlet. He changes his pose swiftly. His gloved finger is now stroking over his mouth, a dreamy look contorting his features. Claude idly wonders if that monologue will wind his fellow demon up to the point where he begins to salivate over his precious master.

"I fully understand why you would want him."

This does come as a surprise. Claude tilts his head to the side, mirroring Sebastian's cocky gesture. It is getting interesting.

"My master is nothing like that vulgar peasant you picked." 

Claude allows himself to smile at that. Snobbish, are we? It would be a great chance to recall Sebastian's rank in the underworld, but Claude denies himself the pleasure. Clearly, his silence irritates the speaker, who grows impatient and resentful as he continues his poorly thought-out monologue. 

"Thus, I would offer you a deal. A deal for my master's soul."

Claude nods. Not to confirm what Michaelis is saying, but rather taking up on the offer he's yet to hear. Oh, but he loves games. Especially those initiated by impulsive and arrogant players. Is Sebastian really clueless or just careless enough to foresee what would happen to him should he lose his contracted soul? 

"What do you benefit from it?" Claude speaks for the first time, his voice flat. Sebastian scowls.

"My master hasn't been himself since he forgot his thirst for revenge. Without it..."

"...he tastes bland."

"My master isn't-"

Claude raises his hand,cutting his rival off. He has heard enough of empty praise. He adores the irony of the situation, but he isn't going to share his observations with Sebastian.

They make up their pact. Blood sprinkles over hollow vows Claude doesn't bring himself to listen to, left alone follow. He stands up and departs the room first, adjusting his spectacles. Perhaps, he should have offered them to Michaelis - that might help him to see the truth.

"Claude!"

The boy's shriek carries across the ballroom, turning heads. Alois ignores the stares, his eyes never leaving Claude's face. To his right, Claude sees the Phantomhive's Earl scold his butler. Sebastian drops onto his knee, a picture of submission. He is a slave to that soul, where it should have been the other way.

"You said you would deal with him!" Alois hisses. 

"So I did." Claude fixes the black rose in his breast pocket. The boy squints his eyes, regarding the evidence of the demon's contract but doesn't pry. 

"Then why is _he_ still alive? You were supposed to finish him!"

"I do not recall such an order, Your Highness."

Alois's eyes glisten. The surge of anger is so sudden, it makes Claude lean forward against his will, the pull of pure emotion his master radiates simply irresistible. He loves the heat of his passion.

Sebastian was right about one thing - Alois is nothing like the Phantomhive boy. What he mistook for a temporary inconvenience over the memory loss, was a glimpse of a true essence of his master's soul. Ciel Phantomhive is empty. Broken too young, he will never be mature enough to experience the diversity of virtues and vices. What he has now is all he would ever be able to offer - dull, one-dimensional strive for revenge, easy to quench and quick to forget. In a sense, it would be similar to consuming one of their kin. An action that would leave Sebastian unsatisfied by the bland, moldy taste, soured by fear.

Claude enjoys the kaleidoscope of emotion shifting in Alois's eyes. The anger gives way to concern, confusion replaces the poorly hidden relief, but then the boy is stubborn enough to admit how pleased he is to see Claude unharmed. He's so easy to read, yet so deliciously unpredictable.

Alois Trancy is a concoction of contradictions, spiced by a tinge of madness. His soul is still pure despite the marks of tainting touch his body bears. He burns with love towards the creature he knows will bring him a painful death, but he is more than willing to pay the self-imposed role of sacrificial lamb. Sebastian Michaelis is stuck with perfection that will turn to dust on his tongue. He will never experience the joy of tasting something so richly flawed.

Claude inhales deeply, trying to keep his hunger at bay. He moves in closer, until his face is inches apart from Alois's, lowering his voice not to be overheard.

"Soon, I will make one hell of a feast out of you, Your Highness."

The boy huffs and pushes him away. The spark of disobedience only makes Claude more confident in his choice. His mouth waters with anticipation.

Soon.

 


End file.
